K
Kyle Klim Akane Kurashiki Masked Man Mr. K Kei |gender=Male (as Kyle) Female (as Akane) |age=Unknown |eye=Green |relative=Unknown |hair=Black |occupation=Assistant to Dr. Sigma Klim |affiliates=Akane Kurashiki Sigma Klim |status=Alive |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice= Ono Daisuke (Japanese) Travis Willingham (English) Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Troy Baker (English) Yoshiko Sakakibara (Japanese) Barbara Goodson (English) }} K is a mysterious man in an armored suit. His face is hidden by a mask, and no one knows his identity, including him. Appearance K is a large, somewhat robotic looking individual and his true appearance is unknown. K refers to it as "armor." His only clothing is a large red monk robe. Unlike everyone else, since K wears armor, his armor is fitted with the AB bracelet near his wrists, but functions the same. The armor also has a voice modifier. The eyes on K's mask also change to reflect his mood. In K END, his face looks exactly like Sigma Klim. In Phi END, Akane is inside K's armor. Personality K develops amnesia, leaving his personality somewhat detached, wanting to know who he is. Despite this, he is highly intelligent and methodical, and can usually perceive deceit. K has moments of childish impulses such as jumping on a Zero III styled ride and asking Sigma to make it operate. He has the tendency to think before he acts, but still ends up making some irrational decisions. Background K was born and raised in a Rhizome 9 where the only other person was his father, Sigma Klim. K was outfitted with a special suit for his entire life to accommodate for Rhizome 9's location, on the Moon, so he would grow strong and normal. Having lived in the suit all his live, K never knew his physical appearance. For much of his childhood, K spent his time alone as he could not go near his father while he worked in a laboratory and only could see him when he slept. To keep him busy, K was given educational software. Due to K's limited socializing with humans, he was generally emotionless since the normal ways of communicating such as body language and gestures was not needed with the software he was given. After learning to read and write, K felt odd with the way he lived. In the books he read, he found that a family usually has a "mother", something K did not have. This drove K's desire to have a mother, to live an average human life and family life, so K asked his father for one. His father complied, which delighted K. A few months later, K's father called him into the lab and introduced him to a young woman. K was ecstatic, that is, until her name-or rather, her ID number, was said. It was a GAULEM, or robot, which was not what K wanted. K wanted a real mother, a real human, something a robot could never be. When he complained, his father chastised him and shooed him away from the lab. K was shocked then angry. Still K spent some time with the robot. The robot acted like a real person, but K refused to be with her and locked himself into the room. Though it looked like and talked like a human, it was still a robot nonetheless. K would gain nothing from this robot that his educational software couldn't do anyways. Due to his lack of relation to the robot, the robot felt sad, but K coldly reminded himself that she was just a robot. Ultimately K stopped expecting things from his father and began to realize, he never really had a real relationship with his father. What K really wanted, was a relationship with his father. However, everything changed when K was eighteen. K left his room to find a woman, Akane Kurashiki, the first human being he'd ever seen aside from his father. K expected her to be just another robot, but she kindly laughed off K's statement. Akane was much older than K but acted almost showgirl. She told K about the world outside and K loved her stories. Since she was not helping his father with his research, Akane would spend most of her days with K. Akane told K that his father had once been in love, which made K think that Akane was secretly his mother. With Akane living with K and Sigma, their relationship changed. For the first time in eighteen years, K ate dinner with people. Due to his lack of table manners and his father reading a research paper on the table, Akane scolded both, which made K shared laughter with his father for the first time. K began to truly live an average family life, fulfilling his childhood dream. Akane suggested to help his father's research in genetic engineering, which he developed an interest in. Since they were working together, they now could talk a great deal together, like a father and son. He felt proud and happy whenever he impressed his father, which made his days more meaningful and, most importantly, happy. Four years later, K overheard his father and Akane talking in a serious tone. When K listened closely, he overheard that she was going to give her life to achieve their goal. K pleaded with his father to stop his research, but he refused and Akane agreed with his father. Akane told K that this was how it was planned to be since the beginning. Confused and distraught, K began to investigate what exactly what he was helping his father to research in hopes of keeping Akane alive. In the end, K discovered he was nothing more than a clone, intended to be a spare for his father if he dies. K was intended to continue in his place if such an event would happen. K furiously decided to destroy the facility along with his father, Akane, and the research, but was ultimately stopped by Akane, who foresaw this event. K was locked up in his room until the research was completed. K desperately tried to find a way to stop her and Akane did her best to convince him that everything was going to be fine. K wanted to believe her but he remembered that it was she who pushed him to involve himself in his father's research. As much as K was angry at Akane, he could not bring himself to hate her as she had given him a reason to leave. Though she worked together with his father and was fully aware of the situation of the start, K could not deny the kindness that was given to him from her was real. She gave K the feeling of having a real family, something that he wouldn't have given up for the world. K pleaded with her to leave, but she denied stating that there was someone very special to her. He had saved her life once, and she felt that her death would help to repay that favor. She told K that she wold like nothing more than to marry him and live a happy life together, but she couldn't. For the sake of the future she had wanted, K's father's research needed to succeed. K realized that though she was important to him, someone else was more important to her. She tried to explain that there is a future where no one will have to die, but K refused to listen. Given the life he lived now, there was no need for that future as he himself had what he had always wanted and wasn't going to allow someone he's never met to take that away. K shut himself off from the world after this. Prior to the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, K is sedated with a large amount of Soporil and placed in an AB room. Virtue's Last Reward K awakens in the Floor A warehouse in an Ambidex Room with an unconscious Clover. Eventually K solves the puzzle and exits the room with Clover. Unfortunately K has lost all memory of his past but does retain some educational knowledge. Luna states that he has generalized amnesia. Regardless of his current state, he decides to go by the name of K and plays through the Nonary Game in hopes of recovering more memories. In most routes, K actually does play the Nonary Game. After Sigma and Phi jump back in time to save Akane from Dio, Akane takes K out of his suit and places him into a Treatment Pod in the B. Garden and puts him in cold sleep. Akane then dons his armor and proceeds to play the Nonary Game from the cyan door routes. K's generalized amnesia was due to Akane giving him a large dosage of Soporil. Akane also reveals that his real name is Kyle Klim. K END In K's ending, K's suit is worn by Kyle Klim and Akane is murdered by Dio. K first goes to the infirmary with Alice and Clover. When Akane is found dead by Sigma and Phi, Dio accuses him of killing her. In the first round of the AB game, K betrays Alice and raises his BP to 6. For the second round, he is a magenta solo. After Zero III finishes explaining the rules, K heads to the infirmary and runs into Phi, Quark, and Sigma. K claims not to know who Akane is because of memory loss. He asks Sigma and Phi to look at his armor and they find a lock on the back of his mask. Sigma and Phi deduce that a key can open his armor. K then explains how the armor does not feel strange and that he might have always had it. Soon, the Chromatic doors open and arguments break out on who will go with who. This all ends when Quark suddenly collapses. He says that they should all give up and die. Tenmyouji who is paired with Quark asks someone to pick a door. Luna asks Sigma to choose in which he chooses to go with K. Alice, K, and Sigma head to the Rec Room and solve the puzzle there. They end up in the Floor B warehouse and find three white chromatic doors. Before heading back, K gets a mysterious deja vu about the room, Alice says it probably reminds him of the Floor A Warehouse. Soon an announcement rings out that an AB room had opened. They run back to find Phi, Dio, and Clover waiting there. Dio admits to opening the gate early, but Clover is more interested in what is in his pocket. She finds a bottle of Neostigmine from the Treatment Center. Dio takes it from her but Tenmyouji and Luna arrive saying Quark is missing. They all split up to search for him, K meets up with Sigma in the Rec Room and they head back together saying they couldn't find him. Tenmyouji starts to get worried but Dio soon arrives saying that Alice and Luna are dead and that he found them in the Crew Quarters. Phi says that Dio might have killed them and pretended to find them. Dio plays the blame game on Tenmyouji saying that Luna would be playing against him in the AB game and that he killed her to get more points in the upcoming round. Tenmyouji then accuses K of killing Alice and attempting to kill Sigma, but killed Luna instead. Phi takes their bracelets and everyone heads back to Warehouse A to play the AB game. Before beginning, K asks Sigma to vote ally saying he betrayed Alice in the first round to get rid of his risk. He then votes betray hoping he could escape but Sigma sees through his trick and votes betray. At the end of round 2, Quark's BP is 9 thanks to Tenmyouji choosing betray. K suggests finding him should be their top priority. K then discovers he is a magenta pair with Phi. They will have to go through a white door with Dio. After Tenmyouji, Clover, Sigma, and K refuse to go with Dio, Phi agrees to search with him. Sigma and K then search the infirmary for Quark and learn that Akane was supposed to be a player because she had a bracelet when she died. K remembers the Luminol would be able to tell which bracelet has blood on it. They decide to move on to Floor B. They search the Green door and find two unlocked doors. K takes the rightmost door with Sigma and end up in the Gaulem Bay. There, K finds the key to his armor there but doesn't tell Sigma. They next head to the Treatment Center and find Quark sleeping in one of the pods there. They are shocked to see his bracelet gone but he is not dead. K believes Zero removed the bracelet and that Quark is in the pod because he is sick. They then head back to Warehouse B and find Dio and Phi waiting there. They tell them about what they found in the Treatment Center. However Clover and Tenmyouji do not show up. Sigma then leads them to the Rec Room to check their bracelets for blood. Sigma quickly turns off the lights in the Rec Room and sprays Phi and Dio's arms with Luminol. However, Dio refuses to show them his bracelet and tries to run off. He is stopped by K and reveals that Dio's bracelet is glowing. Dio then admits to killing Akane Kurashiki and stealing her bracelet. He however says he did not kill Alice and Luna. Sigma decides to lock Dio in one of the treatment pods until the Chromatic Doors open. After seeing to that, Sigma, Phi, and K head back to Warehouse B. They don't find Clover and Tenmyouji there so they go to floor A to find them. Phi stays on Floor B to search for them. Upon arriving at the Lounge, K suddenly says he remembers his father. He explains to Sigma his life on Rhizome 9 and about his father's project. Soon after, K decides to lie down on the sofa and Sigma continues searching for them. K then takes off his armor and heads down to the Treatment Center to kill Dio. He turns the oxygen off in Dio's pod, killing him. He returns back to the Lounge. He is then woken up by Sigma and Phi saying that someone killed Dio. They realize the Chromatic doors will open soon and K gives Sigma, Alice and Luna's bracelets. K then leaves to retrieve Dio's bracelet. K destroys the bracelet and heads to Warehouse B to say the killer did it. Sigma runs back to the Treatment Center to get the Neostigmine that Dio had. However, the doors close upon his return. Sigma, K, and Phi are injected with Soporil. Sigma is able to give the Neostigmine to Phi, saving her life. He then figures out that K killed Dio because his suit is unlocked. K says he killed Dio to avenge Akane's death and reveals that he lived in the facility his whole life. Before dying, K gives him a password for the Director's Room computer. Sigma then pulls K's mask off revealing his face. Another Time END K awakens in the Infirmary after Sigma and Phi were 'sent back', although his amnesia is mysteriously gone. He speaks with Tenmyouji and Quark, who refuse to accept that their history together will be erased if Sigma and Phi succeed on their mission to prevent the release of Radical 6, and to Clover and Alice, who refuse to accept that they'll never again see anyone they know from 45 years ago and plan to travel back to their own time using a method that's somehow related to the theory in Schrödinger's Cat. He then talks to Phi, who had 'returned' from her mission in the past after it had failed, though she refused to talk about it with him, reasoning that if she did it would change history and any chance of the mission succeeding would disappear. This is later substantiated by Akane, who claims that his consciousness is not that of Kyle Klim and that he is the key to the success of Phi's and Sigma's mission to save humanity. Trivia * According to the developer Q and A, Kyle loved playing Angry Birds. * Zero III calls K "Potassium", as a reference to the Periodic Table of Elements, where K stands for Potassium. * K only accompanies Sigma to one escape room in the game. * K and Luna are the only characters who do not use profanity in Virtue's Last Reward. Gallery Kartbook2.jpg|Concept art. Kartbook3.jpg|Concept art. Kartbook4.jpg|Concept art. K_in_game.jpg|K in game. K laughing.jpg|K laughing. Kride.jpg|K having fun. Dio with K.jpg|K with Dio KBracelet.png|K's bracelet K_&_Dio_LUNA_END.jpg|K and Dio dead in the Rec Rom. K Shocked.png|K surprised. Kanime1.png|K in the anime. Kanime2.png|K in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players